Lakewood
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Scream: The Series | poi = 542 Hollyhock Drive; Crescent Palms Motel; George Washington High School; Pep n' Zip; Wren Lake | 1st = Scream: Pilot }} Lakewood is a fictional neighborhood featured in the ''Scream'' multimedia franchise. It is the principal setting in the 2015 television program Scream: The Series. One of the most commonly seen locales in Lakewood is Lakewood High School, which is where many of the characters in the show go to school. Points of interest ; Blessed Sisters Children's Home: Blessed Sisters Children's Home was a group foster home located in Lakewood, California. It shut down around 2006. Originally, it was an insane asylum that had garnered itself a rather notorious reputation. As a group home, it likewise boasted its share of scandal, particularly an incident of abuse between instructors and children that took place in the attic. Piper Shaw and Kristin Lang both grew up in the orphanage and were close friends. In 2016, someone put together a rave at the old abandoned foster home under the banner of a "Face the Mask" celebration. It was allegedly organized by Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen, but this was actually just a ruse to bring Emma and Audrey to the party. As everyone danced and enjoyed the music, Noah Foster took note of the fact that accepting an invitation to a mysterious party practically ensured a grisly death. He was not wrong. They decided that the best way to prevent someone from becoming a murder victim was to find a way to cancel the party. To this end, they cut the power to the lights and to the music. The Ghostface killer was present at the party and murdered a high school student named Haley Meyers. He stabbed her multiple times in the chest and stomach until she was dead. Sheriff Miguel Acosta and several deputies found the body suspended from a wall. ; Crescent Palms Motel: The Crescent Palms Motel was located in the town of Lakewood, not far from Clearview. One of its employees was a manager named Eddie Krueger. Piper Shaw rented a room there during the time that she was committing the Ghostface murders in 2015. In 2016, Noah Foster found out via his web blog, "The Morgue", that Eddie Krueger had information relating to Piper Shaw's accomplice. Noah went to the motel to meet with him and Eddie told him about a storage facility that served as a lost and found for belongings that were left behind. Eddie was preparing to name Audrey Jensen as the accomplice when Audrey called him on his cell phone. Disguising her voice, she threatened to slaughter him unless he stopped talking. Eddie subsequently halted his conversation with Noah Foster. ; Lakewood High School: Lakewood High School is a public school, grades 9-12, located in the town of Lakewood in California. Lakewood High School has been at the epicenter of two infamous murder sprees, the first of which occurred in 1994 and was attributed to a deformed teenager named Brandon James. In 2015, mysterious murders began being committed again, claiming the lives of several students. Some, such as Noah Foster, theorized that Brandon James was back and killing once again, though most agreed that someone was committing murders in his name instead. ; Pep n' Zip: The Pep n' Zip was a convenience store and gas station located in Lakewood County, California. It is unclear whether it is actually located in the town of Lakewood itself. In 2016, Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen were on the run from the law after having been wrongly arrested for the murder of Mayor Quinn Maddox. They ran into the Pep n' Zip to lay so that Emma could use the store's landline to telephone her boyfriend, Kieran Wilcox, to give him an update of their situation. Before she could approach the clerk behind the counter, the young man held the telephone out to her, indicating that somebody had called, specifically looking for Emma. It was the killer. The killer warned them not to go to the police or allows themselves to be captured or else he would gut one of their loved ones. ; Pikeview Road: Pikeview Road is where Troy James lived on a pig farm. This is also where Jake Fitzgerald was murdered. Emma Duval visited the farm once when she was a small child. As a teenager, she went out there and found photographs of herself displayed all over the inside of the barn. ; Wren Lake: Wren Lake is a lake in the town of Lakewood. Back in 1994, this was a favored meeting spot for Maggie Duval and Brandon James. Maggie met with Brandon after he fatally shot to death five high school kids and fled in fright. Maggie assured him that everything would be fine, but then local police arrived and shot Brandon James multiple times, causing him to fall into the lake. His body was never recovered. Years later, students from Lakewood High School played a prank on Noah Foster by dragging him out into the middle of the lake and leaving him, even though he did not know how to swim. Noah made it back to shore unscathed however. Later, the Ghostface killer, Piper Shaw, abducted Maggie Duval (who happened to be her mother) and brought her out to Wren Lake to set a trap for Maggie's daughter, Emma. Emma came out to the lake where Piper revealed herself as the killer. She stabbed Maggie in the side and slashed Emma across the stomach with a knife. Emma took Piper's gun and shot her, but it was her friend Audrey Jensen, who arrived just in time to finish Piper off by shooting her in the face. Like her father twenty years earlier, Piper's body fell down and sank into the dark water. Residents * Audrey Jensen: High school student; best friend of Noah Foster; accomplice to Piper Shaw. * Ava Miller: Blonde-haired high school student. Attended Brooke Maddox's Halloween party in 2015 and made out with Jake Fitzgerald. * Brandon James: Deformed serial killer. The original Ghostface. Committed 5 murders in Lakewood in 1994. * Brooke Maddox: High school student; snotty, spoiled rich girl and the daughter of Mayor Quinn Maddox. Briefly dated Jake Fitzgerald. * Cassie James: Elderly grandmother of Brandon James and Troy James. Great-grandmother of Emma Duval and Piper Shaw. * Clark Hudson: Sheriff of Lakewood and father of Kieran Wilcox. Killed by Ghostface and replaced by Miguel Acosta. * Dwayne: Deputy of Lakewood under Sheriff Miguel Acosta. Attacked by Ghostface at the Fairgrounds during the Centennial celebration. * Eddie Krueger: Manager at the Crescent Palms Motel. Had an interview with Noah Foster. Stabbed in the throat by Ghostface with a corkscrew. * Eli Hudson: Creepy cousin of Kieran Wilcox, he began taking classes at GWHS when he moved to town with his mother following the death of Clark Hudson. * Emma Duval: High school student; daughter of Maggie and Kevin Duval. She was the prime target of torment for Ghostface. * Gustavo Acosta: High school student. He is the son of the new sheriff, Michael Acosta, and befriends Noah Foster. * Haley Meyers: High school student. Conspired with boyfriend to play a Ghostface prank on Audrey Jensen. Got into fight with Emma at school. Later killed by Ghostface. * Jake Fitzgerald: High school student; jock douche bag and best friends with Will Belmont. Dated Brooke Maddox and survived an attack from Ghostface at a bowling alley. * Kevin Duval: Former high school student; survivor of the 1994 massacre. Ex-husband of Maggie Duval and father of Emma Duval. * Kieran Wilcox: Moved to Lakewood after his stepparents died. High school student at GWH. Boyfriend of Emma Duval. Cousin of Eli Hudson. * Kristin Lang: High school teacher. Psychology teacher who offered to give advice to Emma Duval. Attacked by Ghostface on stairwell. * Maggie Duval: Also known as Daisy. County coroner and former lover of Brandon James, Kevin Duval and Clark Hudson. Mother of Emma Duval. * Miguel Acosta: Miguel Acosta moved to Lakewood with his son, Gustavo, where he became the new sheriff following the death of Clark Hudson. * Nina Patterson: High school student; uber-bitch; 1st victim of the 2015 Ghostface murders. * Noah Foster: Comic geek and true crime fanatic. Has special insight into what makes murderers tick. Is best friends with Audrey Jensen. * Piper Shaw: 20-year-old internet reporter. Investigating Ghostface murders; revealed to actually be Ghostface. * Quinn Maddox: Quinn Maddox was the mayor of Lakewood and the father of Brooke Maddox. He was being blackmailed by Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald over a video of him moving a body. * Rachael Murray: Student from St. Mary's and the lover of Audrey Jensen. Videotaped by Nina Patterson and ultimately murdered by Ghostface. * Riley Marra: Asian student and friend of Emma Duval. Had a brief flirtation with Noah Foster, but was then stabbed repeatedly by Ghostface. * Ruby Nicholson: High school student. Told her friend how the person who uploaded the video of Audrey and Rachael have blood on their hands. Emma overheard them. * Seth Branson: An English teacher with a mysterious past. Was secretly having an affair with student Brooke Maddox. Was also a suspect in the Ghostface murders. * Tyler O'Neill: Student and boyfriend of Nina Patterson. Beheaded by Ghostface; 1st victim of the 2015 murder spree. * Will Belmont: High school student; best friend of Jake Fitzgerald and former lover of Emma Duval. Murdered by Ghostface with farming equipment. * Zoe Vaughn: Zoe was a teenage African American girl and a student at Lakewood High School. She was a classmate of Emma Duval. Notes * Scenes involving Lakewood were filmed in Los Angeles, California. References ---- Category:California Category:Scream: The Series miscellaneous